


Deep Beyond The Blue

by TenhaMouchi



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Drama, F/M, Incest, Maid, Mating Press, Multi, Prostitution, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: Disclaimer: This work was purely for a request and does not represent my views/taste.What happens when a son has had enough of his father treating his mom like a trophy wife, and then trains his mother to be more confident in herself only to have her turn into a total slut?Well, you get questionable life choices, drama, a fuckton of groping, and one big-dicked shota hatefucking a curvy, slutty, menopaused, milf.Requested!
Relationships: Mom/son - Relationship, incest - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Deep Beyond The Blue

I’m horny as can be… Today begins a week-long holiday from my ’s occupation. In truth, I had wished this would’ve come sooner, but I’m eager for it nonetheless. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a week to ourselves--his school is very anal retentive when it comes to giving time off.

We’ve been living extravagantly since the windfall, coupled with rising in position at my work--life’s been good. Nothing, however, compared to what I and Master have planned for today. First, we’ll head out to the seaside and take a swim. Then, we’ll head into town and go shopping for some new clothes that master has insisted upon--he knows me too well! Finally, when it gets to dusk we’ll go out to the fields and… Indulge… But for now, it’s time for the morning routine.

I start with makeup, apply a thick layer, just how Master likes it. I gloss over my lips with cherry red, eyelids with lavender… Apply some fake lashes, and make sure that my cheeks are rosy. There! All dolled up!

likes to be woken up with breakfast in bed. I’m glad to do it for him and put my skills as a chef to use! However, slaves should know their place, and he reiterates that by ordering a morning titfuck. This maid outfit is quite alluring, and its design is practical. Open top, a mini-skirt that shows off my posterior quite nicely, and a pair of velvet panties with an open flap; sometimes, Master permits me to masturbate while I service him--it is a great honor.

***

“Good morning, . Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did, you fat-titted whore. Wrap those cowbags around this dick and start sucking, it’s time for the morning titfuck!”

“Yes, my master, I will serve you as a good slave should.”

“Damn right you will, that mouth of yours is only good for sucking anyhow--words are wasted, so it’s better spent swallowing all of my cum.”

“Yes, my master.”

“How big are these anyway? I swear they’ve grown since the last time, though I do enjoy a fat cow…”

“They can be as big as you wish them to be..”

“Nah, these are a passable size. Now shut up and start sucking.”

“Yes, my master, I will do it with haste.”

How silly of me to assume that I wanted anything else than this? I’m supposed to be a slut, not a woman--that’s my place. I throat him, and wrap my tits around him. His shaft is delicious, salty, unclean, and it still reeks of sweat from his workout yesterday. It’s a delight to be manhandled like this, having him spike my head into his dick while I continue sucking.

Actually, today will be a challenging test of my skills… has asked that I am to not cum until he penetrates me, and that I will be punished if I disobey. My reward would be a lovely, steamy, passionate, sex-filled night! While I cannot get pregnant anymore, it’s a treat to be filled by my one and only --anyone else is just for business.

***

At the beach, he became bold. We shared a kiss in front of bystanders, but master took it a step further and began to molest me in front of this other mother and her child… A bit reckless, but I admit, I am quite aroused by the scandalous nature of it. Sitting there in my new lace bikini, and having my tits and thighs assaulted while people look on; the feeling’s fantastic. He grabs my hips, and in that moment my body has become not a body--but a sexual gratification tool. greedily kneads at my flesh, not seeing that we have eyes on us.

Not that my soft flesh is not eye-catching in of itself… But the makeup, tattoos, and piercings I have on could attract unwanted attention. I have several, including a love crest, a dedicated love symbol towards my owner, and a tramp stamp with a heart on my rear. I have four studs in particular, all of them are diamond, one in the navel, two on the breasts, and one embedded in the tongue. My cherry red lips are curling in delight, my eyelashes flutter… Master is doing this while we’re at the beach, in front of all these people..!

“M-Master… We are in public…”

“Do I look like I give a single fuck? Besides, you’re my slave, cow. Everyone around should know that; hey, you see that kid right there? Look at that woman he’s with…”

“I believe that’s his mother, Master .”

“I’d love to turn her into a plaything… That kid doesn’t know what he’s missing, there’s a beautiful brunette with a bubblebutt, flat stomach, and pretty eyes right in front of him; shouldn’t he just tap it? She can get pregnant too, imagine that stomach, bulging with a kid.. Sexier than ever, it’d make me into a bonafide horndog. Too bad you can’t, whore.”

“M-Master… T-That’s not fair, you know I would get pregnant with your child if I can! However, I am still yours, ~”

“Damn right you are, hag. You and this saggy body of yours are all that I need to get my rocks off… For now. Just know that you can be replaced at any time, I’m only keeping you right now because you’re THAT submissive, understood? Now rub that sunscreen on my back with your tits, I’m dying of heat over here!”

“Right away, .”

He earnestly molests me some more, I manage to keep myself from reaching climax; however, the sensation made it almost unbearable… He’s kneading at my breasts, rubbing his dick against my buttocks… He’s going so far as to lick my neck and rub my shoulders… This is bliss... But I must hold on, I yearn for that other side of that I am unworthy of… I spend some time applying sunscreen to my Master, making sure to get every inch I possibly can. My master’s body is sending me into overdrive, he’s positively toned, his skin feels rugged, and I can see the erection he’s hiding in those trunks… I want to froth with him, my feelings are bursting at the seams--but I have to hold it in for him… I don’t want to lose this chance~

***

The shopping mall has grown a bit bigger due to the renovations that the company had done to it, but it didn’t make it any less grand. Master decided that we should shop for me first; I was concerned about this--Masters; are supposed to come first, not the whore--but, he insisted. He had me try on all manner of things… A leather top with a miniskirt and legwarmers… A gown of some unknown origin that had a heart shaped hole in the chest area and had lace white panties. There was even a cowgirl outfit that accentuated the midriff and hugged my rear a little bit too hard… There were others, some weren’t my size or were ‘too gaudy’ according to him, but we found this one outfit that seems to fill all the boxes.

It was a korean-style dress, very sleek, velvet red, felt like wearing a glove in all honesty. It accentuated my features, mostly around the hips and chest region… It was rather lewd… And the way it digs into me in some areas… I wasn’t on-board with it, and it was rather revealing for what it was. Master liked it though, and said that if possible, we could get a bigger size another time. For now, he was adamant on this one. We bought him some clothes too, and then checked out. We made some special adjustments to it later, including cut-outs in the midriff area, and then a heart shaped one near my vagina. said it was perfect.

It was sexier, tighter than it was before, causing my assets to tug against the fabric longingly. Those cuts in it helped show off my soft body, my ‘cowbags’ as referred to them were practically begging for a dick inside them--as was my pussy. The dress, coupled with some fancy gloves that I got made me look like an actual prostitute… was pleased.

Of course, everything does need a test drive, and Master had used his own money to buy me that dress; likewise, I had to make it back for him. Luckily, an old salaryman happened to be shopping for his wife… I managed to convince him for a quick session inside the dressing room while my master stood guard. The old man was rather average, but it did well, I enjoyed looking at myself in the mirror while we went at it. My own whorish image stared back at me, it reminded me of my place--and forever under him… My makeup started to run too...

Once the deed was finished, and he filled me, I made back almost all of the money for the dress--just a hundred short… Guilt washed across me as I'll have to pay it back later. I felt my wetness rising….

***

I had almost completely forgotten about my master’s birthday party, we were hosting it this afternoon at our living quarters. I was to be a ‘special attraction’, my master had given me directions as to what to do. He taunted me about probably reaching a climax when I was doing it… I’m not a woman, just a slut for my master’s use… But I am determined. I covered myself with a fur coat until I was further instructed. The children had all come in at least an hour later, and the festivities began. A little while after we all sang happy birthday, it was time for the main event…

I was instructed to perform a strip-tease for all of his friends, and if things escalated--I was to go along with it and embrace it. However, I was still reminded of that challenge… I figured, if I could make them cum before I did, I’d be in the clear. Wriggling in my coat, I took my best step forward.

I slowly began to undress, I watched as all their eyes lit up with wonder. Stripping had become a normality with master, and I had been schooled on it extensively--but these boys weren’t ready for it. My gyrations were methodical, I would swing my hips to the right, then snap them back to the left. 

“Do you boys like what you see~? It’s alright to stare, this maid will take good care of you~”

I’d let my ass jiggle, and would squeeze it with my free hand. I made blowjob motions with my mouth, and sucked a finger while bending toward--making sure that my cleavage was on full display.I amped up the performance, taking special care to show off my curves, lick my fingers, and drag them across the parts of my body that were bare.

I swung around a nearby pole, and began to use my tits to rub up and down on it. With a sultry smile, I began to lick it, grind on it, my breasts bounced in the open room. I could see that some of them had ejaculated already, rubbing themselves silly to the thought of me. There were only four that didn’t cum right away. I displayed myself fully to them and undid my top.

“Would you four like to have some fun~? I wouldn’t mind a little birthday bash of my own, if you catch my drift~?”

They all got to me at once, but I was prepared for them. Little boys truly are the best~ Two stuffed my holes with their tiny delectable cock, I used my free hands to jerk off the other two while sweat, moans, and sex filled the room. The feeling of being in control… It’s no wonder he enjoys it so, it’s absolutely beautiful! And yet… It’s not my place to be, it’s not befitting of a slave. But, I’m doing it for him, so I continue holding onto that.

Their thrusting and moaning had reached a feverish pitch, I knew they were ready to give me all of what they had. I could feel myself almost cumming too, but I had to hold it in--it was very hard not to… But I managed to maintain composure while I was both filled and covered in sticky white semen. However, I was still unsatisfied, my pussy had become almost flooded… My Master was the only one who could satiate me.

In the afterparty, I tried to alleviate some of the lust. Some of the other guests wanted seconds--and so I set about serving them again. During the time we were fucking… I felt my master’s gaze upon me. A sullen one, eyes sunk into their sockets, and filled with remorse. I felt both pity, and utter hatred from him… I’m almost ashamed to admit that it got me hornier~ But it helped me drain most of the boys dry~ All for the good of my master~

***

It is when I’m on my motorcycle with him, that the moments I share with him are truly treasured. He’s holding onto my back tightly, and falls asleep… a wave of nostalgia hits me. We finally arrived at the field where we first crossed the border. I removed my helmet and gazed at the sunset. We both sat on a hillside and watched as the flaxen around us danced about in the wind.

“Hey, Mom.”

“What is it, my master?”

“Sometimes… I wonder if this was actually for the best, y’know? I mean, you’ve become the woman of my dreams, but… I wanted you to be more self-sufficient.”

“What do you mean, my master? I am entirely self-sufficient, I am dedicated to serving your needs and wants, just like you said.”

“Damn it! That’s not what I meant! You were supposed to be confident in yourself!”

“Confidence is unbefitting of a slave. The training you gave me crushed it away.”

“You were supposed to change to a proud woman who could live on without her husband, and find someone who actually gives a damn about her!”

“No one should care about a slave, not even themselves, a slave should only care about their owner~ My husband was incorrect in ignoring me, he should’ve broken me; used me for what I am!”

“God… What have I done? All because I wanted you to be free from that bastard…. For you to finally see yourself as who you are--a beautiful, capable, mother.”

“I’m no longer a mother. I am a slave, your slave. Please~! Use me! It’s what yearn for~!”

“For crying out… You’re my mom! I’m your son! God… I’m an idiot for doing this… I thought if dad was gone, things would change--didn’t even do a damn thing except give us more money. I killed my own flesh and blood for FUCKING NOTHING! And what do I get? What do I get out of it? I get you, a shell of a proud, strong woman--only wanting to feel her son’s dick 24/7! What happened to the old days!? What happened to waking up with a cheerful smile!? What happened to us swimming together!? What happened to all of that!? I’ll tell you what happened, my mom died--and I was the one who killed her ...”

It was painful seeing him like this… But he’s more than right. I’ve taken the only chance I had at a normal relationship, and threw it all away for my personal lust… What kind of mother am I? No. I am no longer a mother, that title is reserved for a woman who chose not to give up. I am nothing but a cumdumpster, a failure as a woman, a mother, and a human being… I don’t deserve my son, and if I had the choice, I would break this off and leave him alone… My perversion has denied me everything I held dear, and I continue to let it dominate me...

And yet…

“S-Son? I understand what you’re saying to me and… I’m sorry for letting things spiral like this. Mother is not so easily forgiven, and the damage has been done--I know that… But would you allow me one request?”

“What, Mom?”

“We’ve been out all day, I’d like it if we could… Share the night in bed together, if that’s fine?”

“S-sure… Mom… Of course I would.”

For the first time in almost a month, I saw a smile… It was different than his usual smile, this was a soft and innocent one.. I decided to calm him down a bit, kissing him on his forehead… In a corner of my mind I can see myself. I can see me cooking at the counter, my little boy--not even eight years old--is tugging at my apron; he asks if he can cook with me. Visions of him vigorously scooping out my insides with his dick interrupt it~ I smile, I hold him up, and I say that he’ll be a great husband for learning how to cook. 

The first time he came inside of me~ His smile, his blue eyes, that moment… I am no longer that woman… I try to feel up his body, I want to smell his musk, but he shoved me back in disgust. His pupils were dilated, his eyes ached with scarlet cracks, a firm scowl plastered itself across his face. He softly sighed, his mouth was contorting as if he wanted to scream at me, but he got up to move instead--silent. I know he hates me for it, but my lust… I know what’s coming, and I can’t help myself... I want it so bad~ I’m practically leaking juices everywhere~

***

We couldn’t keep our hands off each other when we came home. I gently stroked off while we made other way to the bedroom. I changed into my maid uniform while he licked every inch of my body; this was it. This was the touch I had been craving all day… My master’s touch… My son’s touch. He’s scratching me, kneading me as if I’m a piece of cheap meat… I love it, I love being manhandled like this~ Ahh but… This isn’t lust… This is anger, furious anger, anger at me for… Yes. Yes! That’s what I want~ I want to feel my master’s passion, his fury!.

“I hate what you’ve become… But I still can’t get enough of you, Mom. I… I loved the woman you were… I love the woman you could’ve become… Maybe… Maybe someday...”

“I love you too, son, my body is yo--.”

“Shutupshutupshutupshutup. Shut. Up! Enough with that dumb talk, you’re not mom! So just lie back and take it you dumb fucking whore. It’s obvious you want this, so don’t sugarcoat it--be quiet. There’s nothing there anymore, Just a useless cumdump of a corpse”

“You’re right. I have died, I am but a hollow shell--a shell of someone better, more deserving of your love~! Please, my glorious Master~ Abuse me more! Scold this slutty maid~ Make her your biiiitch~!”

“Just… Just be quiet, god damn it.”

“I understand, please use me to your heart’s content. Just like in training, abuse my body till it burns up~ Punish this lowly fucktoy for desecrating your pure love; your mother’s love~!”

“You don’t understand. You’ll never understand, all you know is dick. All you love is dick.”

“Quite right~ You made your personal fuckhole and sacrificed your mama for it~ You’ve taken away everything that made me your mother, and turned me into a hollow shell that only begs for her son’s dick~! There is no other one for me, there’s nothing left in me but lust and devotion to the Master who turned me into what I am~”

“You fucked an old man, four of my swimming buddies, and my heart in one single day.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? Did you not want a slut who could only appreciate her master and not herself? To blindly serve and take all of his cum~? Am I not wrong?”

“Y-You’re not.”

“Then why do you hesitate? Take what’s yours. You said it yourself, you were to be my master, I was to be your slave. No mother is here, there’s just me. She’s gone, Nothing left but to punish the perverted thing wearing her face~ Please, my master~ I can wait for it no longer~” 

Tears in his eyes, he took me. Kneading my breasts as he pushed past my folds, I could feel every inch of him fill my pussy. Despite how many times he’s fucked me, it always feels like the first time. I love it so, feeling his warmth on my neck, feeling his rugged hips slam against my ass. He’s unbelievably thorough with his thrusts, and I can’t get enough of feeling his abs rubbing against my stomach… A beast of a man my master is~

“God your pussy is tight as hell. Take it. Take it all!”

“Y-Yes~ Yes! ! I love it~! I’m useless~! My pussy’s only good for being a fuckhole~! It’s all I am~ It’s all I ever will be~! Fuck me harderrrr~!!!”

He folds both of my legs upward and starts to perform a mating press on me. I love this position, it reminds me of when I was a younger woman… I’m so happy to have given birth to my master~!!! I wish I could be impregnated by him… But those days are gone now... He’s hitting the back of my pussy, and he’s slapping my tits around while he mangles my innards~

“You’re a whore, you love your master's dick, and it’s the only thing you can get on your mind, slut! If you want to serve your master so damn bad, then pucker up those dick sucking lips and kiss me!”

I do as he orders, our tongues slosh around, they are slimy slugs of passion. I can feel him picking up the pace, his dick is beating my insides raw.. pounding on my cervix, even though I can’t get pregnant… It’s bliss~ Feeling so powerless to stop as he toils effortlessly to mess me up~ I love it~ IloveitIloveitIloveitIloveitIlooooooveit~!!!

“You’re useless! You’re disgusting! Take this cum you love so much, all up in your barren cunt! Take it! Take it! Take it!”

“Y-Yesh~ Mastuuuuh~ F-Fucking cuuuuuum in meeee~!!! Cum inside your mama~!!! Cum in your greedy fuckhole until you’re satisfieeeed~!”

He slams into my pussy one last time, and I can’t help but lock my legs around him and dig my nails into his back… My mind’s turning to mush~ Master’s sperm is filling me up to the brim~ I-I love this side of his thick diiiick~ S-Sho good~ Creampies are the best, none are comparable to his though~ Mhmhmhm~ I pass out, smiling and content, the last thing I see is my son’s eyes. They’re tearful, full of regret, but at the same time… I see a glimmer of hope--I don’t know what sees in me… But it’s reassuring… I love him so much~


End file.
